


In the Closet

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Coming Out Challenge" Kardasi  Wave 9 - Strange things can be hidden in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: irisgirl12000 and jadzia7667!  
> Archive: Part of the From Dusk till Dawn Severus Snape/Harry Potter Fuh-Q-Fest at   
> Challenge: Coming out/Wave IX

~ * ~

Severus Snape, Potions master and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was fruitlessly searching the far corner of the storage closet just down from his office in the dungeons. He had spent the morning avoiding impertinent questions from rambunctious students. That the small, seldom-used cauldron of hand-carved crystal he sought proved to be elusive merely added to the frustrations of an already rotten day. The dark wizard who referred to himself as Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated three weeks , by the Boy-Who-Lived-Again, and the turmoil had yet to die down. Both Snape and the seventeen year-old wizard had been injured in the climactic final battle, which had been fought on the lush lawns of the wizarding school itself, and both had only been released from the hospital wing in the past week. Like the reclusive Slytherin, the teenager had disappeared from sight, hiding within Gryffindor Tower from the hordes of well-wishers and reporters that had mobbed the castle.

Since the death of Albus Dumbledore in the boy’s sixth year, Potter had distanced himself from all but his closest friends and members of the Order of the Phoenix. Severus himself had been one of the young Gryffindor’s primary tutors in the special training sessions used to prepare him for the destiny prophesized before his birth. Many of Potter’s chosen family had died in the years since the Dark Lord’s return: Albus, Black, Lupin, Bill and George Weasley, Tonks, and Moody. His own perceptions about the Gryffindor Golden Boy had changed as well; slowly, despite his best efforts, Severus had been forced to admit, if only to himself, that he had been completely wrong about the young man. If he were honest with himself, he would admit he had even begun to feel a deep attraction to those emerald eyes.

Just as he spotted a glimmer of polished crystal on a back shelf, the closet door flew open. A swish of fabric was his only warning before the narrow closet was thrown into darkness as the door was silently shut again. A whisper of magic brushed past him, and he knew the door had been secured with wandless magic. There were only a few people with that particular ability, and Severus was sure he knew who had just invaded his space. Turning, he attempted to peer through the absolute darkness.

Harry Potter became aware that he was not alone in the small storage closet when he felt someone move behind him. He had sought refuge from a group of giggling witches who had chased him down the dungeon corridor. It had been Peeves who had pointed out his cloaked form as he had tried in vain to make his way undetected to Snape’s office from Gryffindor Tower. Less than an hour ago the Headmistress had presented him with his NEWT results. Harry had informed her of his intention to leave Hogwarts immediately; he was not going to be the cause of the Leaving Feast being turned into a carnival, and had told her so. Professor McGonagall’s only condition had been that he inform Professor Snape in person that he was going.

Severus Snape was an enigma to the young wizard, and had been so for the seven years Harry had known him. Although they had become amiable companions during their many hours of training and preparation in the past two years, Harry was never quite sure where he stood with the stoic Potions master. McGonagall and Hermione were the only two who knew that he had fallen in love with the snarky Slytherin. They had been on his back to tell Snape since his release from the hospital wing. Harry, preferring to maintain the friendship they had managed to forge rather than taking the chance of destroying it with ill-timed declarations of love, disagreed.

There was a stirring in the air as he felt the other occupant of the closet turn toward him, and he breathed in the scent of sandalwood and vanilla that was unique to Severus Snape. 

“What…”

The snarl he had meant to unleash died on Severus’ lips as a set of hands slid up his arms to caress his face and burrow into his hair. Warm, firm lips covered his in a kiss that set a shiver of feeling skittering down his spine. A jolt of sensation rocked him as the intense feeling of combining magic shot through him, and Severus slid his arms around the lithe figure, drawing the young man firmly against him. The hands interwoven in his hair pulled him closer and a tongue caressed the seam of his lips. With a groan, Severus opened to the questing tip and began to duel with the intruder. He was unaware of moving until he felt the stone wall against his back. Cupping the taut arse, he anchored the younger wizard to him, and his cock hardened at the feel of the answering erection. Merlin, thought Severus, the boy would run screaming if he knew it was his old greasy git of a Potions master that he was snogging senseless.

Harry rubbed his body cat-like against the taller man, reveling in sensations unlike any he’d ever felt before. He had experienced another growth spurt early in the first term of his seventh year and now stood a respectable two meters, which enabled him to stand nearly eye to eye with the Slytherin, who was now only a couple inches taller than he was. Knowing that once the Potions master realized who he was, Harry would be thrown out of the closet on his ear, he dove into the kiss for all he was worth. Sliding a hand around the older man’s waist, he caressed the firm flesh, the slender hips grinding against his, groaning as he felt the hardened length of an erection press into his own. 

An answering groan was all the encouragement he needed, and strong arms pulled him even closer as Harry’s other hand slid down the front of the taller man’s robes, magically unbuttoning them. As soon as the robes, jacket, and shirt were open, he splayed his hand across a warm, firm chest, and sighed as he felt the tingles of magic course through his fingertips. A sharp intake of breath told him he wasn’t the only one who felt their magic combining. 

Severus hissed as the fingers shot a jolt of electrical charge through him, the tendrils of magic tightening his testicles and making his erection throb. His trousers were suddenly down around his knees, and sure fingers cupped him, before the heavenly lips wrenched themselves from his, trailing down his slender throat. Laying his head back against the wall, he let his hands slide up the teenager’s lithe form as Harry sank slowly to his knees. A tingling trail of kisses marked the younger man’s progress, and his breath came in shallow breaths as anticipation mounted. Wet heat surrounded his throbbing penis, and Severus gasped, burying his fingers in the soft, tousled cap of hair. It took all of his considerable self-control not to thrust wildly into the warmth. For several heartbeats, he simply enjoyed the incredible sensations. Gently tugging on the soft hair, he hauled the teen to his feet, reversing their positions to press the slender body against the wall.

“Harry,” he breathed, plundering the soft lips in a bruising kiss.

Harry slid his arms up and grasped the well-developed shoulders like a lifeline to sanity. A brush of air on his legs told him his trousers had vanished, and was followed by the warm tingle of a spell at his entrance. Caressing fingers danced across his arse, then slid beneath it on either side, lifting him easily, and Harry wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist. The blunt tip of Severus’ erection brushed across the puckered ring before slowly sliding inside the lubricated canal, filling and stretching him uncomfortably. Severus stilled, and they gasped into each other’s mouths, their lips still sealed together, as Harry’s body adjusted to the intrusion. 

Ripping his lips free with a whimper, Harry used his grasp on the other man’s shoulders to lever himself up. Severus gasped, then splayed his hands under the delectable arse and began to move in an easy rhythm. The sensations were overpowering: Harry’s cock rubbing against his school robes and the taut stomach of his lover, the feeling of the hardness inside him, pounding against something that sent jolts of electricity through him every time it was brushed. What felt like a spring began to coil tightly in his abdomen and it was all Harry could do to hang on as the coil tightened and then exploded inside him, and he saw stars.

Severus felt muscles clench around him and warmth flood across his stomach. Unable to stop himself, he fell into the chasm, pumping his seed into the young man he had fallen in love with. His legs trembled from his efforts, and Harry was a dead weight in his arms. Burying his face against the warm neck, he took several steadying breaths before he felt the younger wizard stir. With a soft ‘pop’ he slid out and lowered them both to the floor, shifting carefully so that Harry rested along side him. Leaning back against the wall, he was surprised to feel the gentle prickling of a cleansing charm, and then his clothes were once more in the right places.

Harry slid into the older man’s lap and leaned against his chest, delighted to feel the arms loop around him.

“Harry.” 

His name rumbled through the broad chest and he smiled. “Severus,” he breathed, enjoying the feel of the name on his tongue.

“It will be difficult to stand with you in my lap.”

“That’s okay,” Harry reassured him, cuddling closer. “I’m never going to move again.”

A light chuckle surprised him, and Harry smiled in delight. Maybe they had a chance after all.

“A bed would be an infinitely more comfortable place to adjourn to, brat.”

Harry sat up and pulled his wand out of his pocket. “Lumos.” 

The emerald eyes were full of uncertainty and hope as they met his, and Severus found he was holding his breath as he blinked in the sudden light. He let everything he felt shine in the onyx depths of his own eyes, and it did not take a Legilimens to read them. Harry put a shaky hand to his cheek, and Severus savored the warmth as well as the tingling of combining magic before pressing his own hand over it.

“You would come out with me? Actually walk out of this closet with me at your side?”

“Yes, if you are willing. If you are looking to stay for the duration. It will not be easy, as you know I am not a nice man, Potter, but I do not indulge in meaningless flings,” Severus said, holding his breath.

A slow smile spread across the young man’s face. Harry stood, holding his hand out to the Potions master. Severus took it and allowed the teenager to pull him to his feet.

“I’d be proud to walk out that door by your side, and to stay for as long as you will have me.”

Severus smiled and leaned in to gently kiss his lover, took his hand, and picked up the crystal cauldron. “Come, brat, I have a potion to brew.”

And hand in hand, the two men walked out of the closet and into the rest of their lives.


End file.
